pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
About The PIE Network
PIE Network Wiki Home > Latest News (Our story to date)> FAQ > About the PIE Network> Official PIE Network Community> PIE Talk The JUMP Theory The JUMP is a theory that proposes that every great technological, scientific or agricultural advancement, throughout history, has been preceded by unexplained phenomena. The theory has been championed by Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato for years without notice from any branch of the scientific community. Rude and Macchiato have researched possible unexplained phenomenon preceding technological advancements throughout the history of mankind and have found proof that unexplained phenomenon has and continues to occur. Baron Rude Baron Rude was raised outside of Philadelphia. Those close to him at the time report that he was an inquisitive prankster with a penchant for rebellion. During his early years Rude became obsessed with strange phenomena. Baron has dedicated his life to exploring the odd, the bizarre and the unexplainable. Rude now partners with Hector Macchiato in the operation of an organization of their creation. They have championed a theory called "The JUMP" and have committed their lives to proving the theory as fact. Hector Macchiato Hector Macchiato was raised in a small fishing town in Long Island. During his childhood he experienced strange phenomena on a regular basis. His experiences led him to become an avid fan of the Twilight Zone, horror movies, comic books and ghosts stories.Macchiato now partners with Baron Rude in the operation of an organization of their creation coined P.I.E., an acronym for Paranormal Investigation Experts. Greetings from Baron and Hector Hello believers and inquisitive minds around the globe, welcome aboard. Our ongoing research into The JUMP is both exhausting and rewarding. While we have made astounding progress, there is still so much to be unraveled. If you are eager to see another JUMP occur, I encourage you to get in touch right away. With enough like-minded people working together, we may finally solve a mystery that impacts us all. So what can you do? *Join the PIE Network and help with the investigations. Visit our site at www.pietheory.com to register. *Share your stories, news, knowledge with Baron and I at: : baron@pietheory.com : hector@pietheory.com :And of course, if you are the adventurous type, send an email to the ever mysterious info@pietheory.com You never know who (or what) might reply. *Add to our collective knowledge base – contribute to our Wiki We can’t help you help each other if we can’t find what you’ve found. Be a good neighbor. Share your creations with the PIE Network on our Wiki and tag all your content using the list of keywords below so none of us miss a thing. Tag, you’re it! :Keywords:PIENetwork, TheJump, PIETheory, PIE314, BaronRude, HectorMacchiato *Share your sighting photos: :If you snapped something extremely odd, otherworldly, or unbelievable with your camera unit, we want to see it. We’ll post it to our PIE Network sightings gallery. Send your JPG (3MB max) to sightings@pietheory.com along with your name, date, time, and location of sighting. 15 minutes of fame was never so easy. *Collaborate and brainstorm with other PIE Network members from our PIE Network community hubs on: :*PIE Network Forum :*Facebook :*MySpace :*Orkut :*LinkedIn :*YouTube :*http://www.451connect.com Get the latest through Twitter – follow the PIE brick road @ PIE Network and use #PIE314 on your Twitter streams so the entire community can follow your adventures too! Good hunting PIE Network crew. May the winds of strange be at your backs! *PIE Network Home *MySpace PIE *Facebook PIE *Orkut PIE *LinkedIn PIE *YouTube PIE *Flickr PIE *Twitter PIE *PIE Network Store __NOEDITSECTION__